The Perfect Misunderstanding
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Ia pun tidak kuat membendug air matanya. Air mata yang sejak di perjalanan sudah ia bendung kini sudah membasahi pipinya. Air mata itu terasa sedikit hangat.


**Disclaimer! Warning! **

**Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Kuasa. Ga ada yang bisa ganggu gugat. Oke. Sekalipun itu saya yang awesome #PLAK**

**Enjoy this story.**

**Request-aan dari Uchiha Ry-chan.**

**Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah bantu nyariin ide *nama di sensor semua ya***

* * *

><p>Luka menyisir rambutnya sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin rias di kamarnya.<p>

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau bercermin disana?" tanya sebuah suara yang kemudian terlihat sangat dekat di belakang Luka. Pria berambut biru tua merangkul leher Luka dari belakang.

"Hmm, entahlah," Luka melepas rangkulan tangan pria itu.

"Kau sudah cukup cantik, tolong jangan membuatku….," Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luka.

"Hmm, aku harus pergi ke supermarket," Luka bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia mengambil sebuah mantel dari lemarinya dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Luka berjalan menelusuri lorong tiap lorong rumahnya. Di depan pintu, ia mengambil sebuah payung.

Ia berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket terdekat. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu akan membeli barang apa disana. Ia hanya menghindar.

Ya, menghindar.

"Luka-san!" panggil sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

Luka menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang wanita berambut hijau kebiruan dengan gaya pigtail nya berjalan cepat menuju Luka.

Itu Miku. Miku adalah teman sekolah Luka saat di SMU.

"Aduh, Luka-san, mengejarmu itu sudah seperti mengejar motor,"

Luka tersenyum lalu kembali berbalik meneruskan arahnya menuju supermarket.

"Kau juga akan pergi ke supermarket?" tanya Miku.

Luka mengangguk sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada gagang payung.

"Kau ini, sama sekali tidak berubah ya, setiap ku tanya, pasti hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng, atau tersenyum, atau bahkan diam saja," Miku memasang tampang innocent.

"Memangnya aku harus jawab apa? Aku sedang tidak ingin ke supermarket, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, Miku," jawab Luka dengan kalimat panjangnya.

"Lalu Luka-san mau kemana?"

"Aku pun tak tahu, ada ide?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai langganan kita waktu SMU dulu?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya ide bagus, lagipula cuaca hujan ini membuatku kedinginan, mungkin sedikit kuah ramen akan membuatku merasa hangat,"

Akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk ikut Miku. Dan Miku memutuskan untuk membatalkan acaranya pergi ke supermarket.

Setibanya di kedai ramen yang dimaksud Miku…

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pria di balik meja kasir.

"Ohayo Gakupo-san!" sapa Miku pada orang yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Gakupo.

"Halo Miku-chan, lama tidak jumpa," ucap Gakupo. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada seorang sosok yang masuk ke kedai itu setelah Miku.

"Eeh, Lu-luka-sama..," wajah Gakupo sedikit memerah.

Luka menoleh ke arah Gakupo. Ia melontarkan senyum khasnya yang cukup dingin namun dapat membuat hati pria-pria yang melihatnya meleleh.

"Luka-san! Disini!" Miku melambaikan tangannya dari sebuah sudut kedai itu.

Luka berlalu menuju ke arah Miku.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Gakupo menghampiri dua gadis yang terdampar di saat hujan itu.

"Seperti biasa, saat SMU," ucap Miku sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Luka-sama kalau kau mau pesan apa?"

Luka melirik ke arah Gakupo. Sementara sosok yang ia lirik sedikit gugup.

"Sama seperti Miku," ucap Luka dengan gaya khasnya yang dingin.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar ya disini," ucap Gakupo sambil berlalu.

"Tentu, memangnya kami akan menunggu di teras kedai ini," ucap Miku.

Luka tersenyum datar.

"Bagaimana kabar Kaito-kun?" tanya Miku.

Luka terdiam sejenak. Perlahan sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk dari bibir Luka.

"Dia di rumah baik-baik saja, kebetulan hari ini dia libur kerja," jelas Luka.

Miku tertawa kecil. "Aku masih ingat, dulu kau dan Kaito sama sekali tidak pernah akur pada saat pertama kita masuk SMU,"

_Flashback_

"_Heh, ini tempat duduk ku! Minggir sana," Luka menarik kerah seragam Kaito._

"_Tapi kau kan datang terlambat, aku berhak duduk disini!" ucap Kaito tidak terima._

"_Tapi aku lebih dulu mengambil tempat ini kemarin," balas Luka lagi._

"_Kau ini…..," Kaito mulai geram. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk itu._

"_Bagus! Pergi sana, jauh-jauh," Luka tersenyum puas diatas kemenangannya._

_End of flashback_

"Lalu, kau ingat? Saat drama pertama kita?" seru Miku dengan semangat.

Luka memasang tampang berpikirnya. "Ah, iya! Aku ingat….,"

_Flashback_

"_Luka, kau akan memerankan ini, dan tidak boleh diganggu gugat," ucap Gumi._

_Luka menatap sinis Gumi. "Mengapa harus aku? Apa tidak ada gadis lain?"_

"_Ini kan diundi, kau mendapatkan peran ini!"_

"_Huh, yasudah, siapa pangeran nya?"_

_Gumi terdiam sebentar. Ia menoleh ke arah Kaito yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Gakupo._

"_What the…terong itu?" tanya Luka._

"_Bukaaaaaan, tapi….,"_

_Luka semakin melotot kaget. Geram. Kesal._

"_Si maniak eskrim itu?" _

_Gumi mengangguk perlahan. "Ng, baiklah, ini saja yang mau aku sampaikan, hari ini ada latihan di aula sepulang sekolah, datang ya!" Gumi berlalu sambil tersenyum puas._

_Luka masih stuck in the moment._

"_Luka-sama!" Gakupo meneriaki nama Luka berkali-kali._

_Luka baru menoleh ke arah Gakupo setelah pria itu menyebut nama Luka yang ke sekian kalinya._

"_Kau dapat peran apa?" tanya Gakupo._

"_Apa kau perlu tau?"_

"_Ah, tentu saja, aku dapat peran raja, aku sangat berharap kau jadi ratu,"_

_Luka tersenyum dingin. "Putri,"_

_Mendadak ekspresi Gakupo berubah sedikit kecewa._

"_Apa? Dia jadi putrinya?" Kaito menunjuk ke arah Luka._

_Luka melotot heran. "Apa urusanmu?"_

"_Grrrrrrrrrr Gumi! Aku mau tukar peran!" ucap Kaito._

_Gumi melirik ke arah Kaito. Lalu menggeleng._

_Kaito menghela napas pasrah._

_End of flashback_

"Ini pesanan kalian, jika perlu apa-apa, panggil aku saja," Gakupo tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Luka.

"Itadakimasu~" Miku memainkan sumpitnya sebelum menyantap ramen yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya.

"Itadakimasu~" balas Luka dengan gaya tenang.

Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen, Luka dan Miku bergegas dan pamit pada Gakupo.

"Apa kalian tidak rindu padaku? Hehehe," Gakupo tertawa kecil.

"Dasar kau ini, sudah ah, aku masih harus ke supermarket, aku melupakan tugas utamaku tadi," ucap Miku sambil berjalan menuju pintu kedai.

"Terima kasih, baka," Luka tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mengikuti Miku.

Gakupo tersenyum. Jantungnya seperti meloncat kegirangan menerima senyum manis Luka.

'_Andai saja aku yang sekarang bersamamu…,'_

"Luka-san, kali ini kita kemana?"

Luka terdiam sebentar. "Pulang,"

"Yaaaah Luka-san, padahal kita kan jarang sekali bertemu," sesal Miku.

Luka tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Miku. "Kau bisa main ke rumahku lain kali, jaa ne,"

Miku melambaikan tangan ke arah Luka yang semakin lama berjalan menjauh.

Luka tersenyum sambil memandangi rintik hujan yang turun perlahan dari atas.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan menuju rumah, kini Luka sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima…," ucapnya.

Luka melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Tampak sepi.

'_Apa orang ini pergi?'_

Luka melihat ponselnya. Hanya tampak wallpaper gambar dirinya bersama Kaito mengenakan pakaian pengantin.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun ya…," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum memandangi foto di ponselnya.

Luka berjalan menuju sebuah sudut. Sebuah kalender tergantung di tembok sudut tersebut.

"Ah, ternyata tiga hari lagi…..," ucapnya pelan.

Malam itu, Luka sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Terdengan suara langkah kaki ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Luka dari belakang.

"Konbanwa…," bisiknya.

Luka sedikit menggeliat geli.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu kaget," ucap Kaito sambil melepas pelukannya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Cuci tangan mu Kaito-kun," ucap Luka sambil meletakkan beberapa mangkuk lauk yang akan mereka santap malam itu.

"Lama sekali, darimana saja kau?" tanya Luka.

Kaito hanya menoleh ke arah Luka. Perlahan wajah Kaito berubah menjadi serius dan dingin.

Luka terdiam. "Hmm, maaf Kaito-kun," ucap Luka.

Kaito mengeringkan tangannya dan mulai menyantap makan malam. Suasana makan malam saat itu sangat sunyi. Tidak seperti biasanya.

'_Apa yang sudah kulakukan….'_

Setelah makan malam, Luka membereskan segala perlengkapan makan yang tadinya ada di meja makan. Luka melirik sedikit ke arah ruang tamu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kaito langsung pergi tidur. Biasanya Luka melihat Kaito sedang duduk menghadapi laptop nya di ruang tamu.

'_Mungkin dia lelah….'_

Setelah selesai. Luka berjalan menuju kamar.

Kaito sudah menyelimuti dirinya dan terlelap dalam tidur.

Luka benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Padahal baru tadi pagi dan beberapa saat yang lalu ia memeluk Luka.

"Kaito-kun… kau sudah tidur?" panggil Luka.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, oyasumi nasai….," bisik Luka pelan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, saat Luka terbangun, sosok Kaito sudah tidak ada di ruangan kamar itu.<p>

'_Mungkin sudah berangkat,'_

Luka bangkit dan segera membersihkan diri lalu membuat sarapan untuknya.

Ia merasakan beberapa hal beda dalam diri Kaito akhir-akhir ini.

'_Tolong jangan seperti ini…,'_

Luka meremas sendoknya lalu sedikit membantingnya ke atas piring makannya.

Setelah sarapan, Luka memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Luka berjalan menelusuri jalan dengan pakaian dan perlengkapan yang cukup menghangatkan dirinya di cuaca dingin seperti saat ini.

Luka memandangi sekeliling. Ia benar-benar bingung akan pergi kemana.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kedai Gakupo.

"Selamat datang….," Gakupo membungkukan badannya. Sementara Luka membalas dan langsung duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Eh, Luka-sama, kau kemari lagi," Gakupo menyambut Luka dengan gembira.

"Hm," Luka tersenyum.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Seperti kemarin, dan…. Sebotol sake," ucap Luka.

Gakupo melotot. "Kau minum sake juga?"

"Kadang… mungkin jika aku merasa stress," jawab Luka.

Gakupo menelan ludah. "Jadi saat ini kau stress?"

Luka tersenyum kecil. "Ah, mungkin saja,"

Gakupo dan Luka tertawa bersamaan.

'_Ya tuhan.. tolong jangan biarkan perasaan ini kembali…._'

"Baiklah, Luka-sama tunggu disini sebentar ya,"

Luka mengangguk lalu memandangi jalanan lewat jendela disampingnya.

Ia melihat cukup banyak pasangan yang sedang berlalu lalang. Entah mengapa terbelesit rasa iri di dadanya.

Ia menunduk. Membuka ponselnya.

"Hmm….," Luka menarik napas panjang. Ia merasakan perubahan yang belum pernah Kaito perlihatkan sebelumnya.

"Luka-sama, ini pesanannya," ucap Gakupo. Luka tidak mendengarkannya. Ia masih terpaku pada angan-angan yang kini ia inginkan.

'_Apa karena aku menghindarinya kemarin?'_

"Luka-sama," Gakupo melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Luka.

"Ng, eh ah, hehehe, maaf aku terlalu lama melamun," ucap Luka sambil bergegas menyiapkan sumpitnya.

"Tidak apa, kau sedang banyak pikiran ya? Kau bisa cerita padaku," ucap Gakupo sambil duduk di bangku hadapan Luka.

Luka tersenyum datar. "Itadakimasu~"

Gakupo tersenyum. Ia memandangi setiap gerak gerik Luka.

Kedua orang ini tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata memandangi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin cerita?" tanya Gakupo.

Luka menggeleng sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Ah, baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, aku harus melayani pelanggan yang lain," ucap Gakupo.

Luka hanya diam dan melirik Gakupo. Lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

Setelah selesai menyantap semua ramen nya. Luka bergegas pulang.

"Eh, Luka-sama, tunggu sebentar," ucap Gakupo.

Luka menoleh.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Luka.

Gakupo tersenyum. Luka membalas senyum Gakupo.

Setelah sampai di ruma, ia membereskan rumah lalu sedikit menyaksikan hiburan di televisi. Tiba-tiba.

_Tok tok tok_

Luka bangkit dan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Ternyata Rin. Ia memberikan sebuah undangan.

"Datang ya Luka-san…..," ucap Rin.

"Ah, pasti, mau mampir?" Luka tersenyum.

Rin mengangguk. "Kalau tidak merepotkan, aku hanya ingin bercerita tentang Mikuo," ucap Rin.

"Ah… iya, tentu tidak…," ucap Luka sambil mempersilahkan Rin masuk.

"Luka-san, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kaito-san?" tanya Rin.

Luka tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kau sudah dengar berita Gumi-san dan Dell-san yang bercerai?" tanya Rin.

Luka melotot.

"Apa iya? Aku belum mendengarnya, memang kenapa?"

"Aku dengar mereka memiliki pasangan idaman lain, dan Dell-san terlihat sedang bersama seorang gadis lain saat Gumi-san sedang berbelanja," jelas Rin yang notabene adalah gadis yang sering sekali update gossip terbaru saat SMU dan sampe sekarang sepertinya masih.

"Astaga…. sayang sekali…..," ucap Luka. Ia sedikit memikirkan sikap dan perilaku Kaito akhir-akhir ini.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Luka-san, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Luka terperangah. "Ah, tentu, mungkin aku hanya butuh jam tidur tambahan," ucap Luka sedikit menyindir halus agar Rin segera kembali ke rumahnya atau melanjutkan perjalanannya. Karena bisa dibilang saat ini perasaan Luka sedang benar-benar diuji.

"Hmmm baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Luka-san," Rin tersenyum sambil pamit kepada Luka.

Luka berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil memandangi undangan yang baru saja Rin berikan.

"Kaito-kun….," Luka bergumam pelan.

Hawa dingin sedikit bertambah, malam ini Luka memutuskan untuk menyalakan tungku perapian. Ia menunggu Kaito pulang untuk makan malam bersama.

**BRAK!**

Tredengar pintu rumah ditutup cukup kencang. Luka menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kaito sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau pu-,"

"Bagaimana tadi siang? Kau senang ya berbincang-bincang dengan pria di kedai ramen itu?" tanya Kaito langsung memotong ucapan Luka.

Luka melotot kaget. Ia mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kaito tersenyum tipis. "Kau senang kan? Aku sedang tidak ada di dekatmu dan kau justru bersama pria itu," ucap Kaito.

"Maksudmu bakamui itu?" tanya Luka.

"Ah, terserah lah, setidaknya aku sudah tahu bagaimana kau jika tidak ada aku," ucap Kaito sambil melempar mantelnya ke sofa bersamaan dengan tasnya.

Luka tersentak.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar, kau habiskan saja makanan nya sendiri," Kaito berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju kamar.

Luka hanya menatap Kaito dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Kaito-kun," panggil Luka.

Kaito berhenti sejenak.

"Ini salah paham, aku dan Gakupo tidak ada urusan apa-apa, aku hanya makan di kedainya, dan ia berusaha membantuku melepaskan pikiran yang membebani ku," jelas Luka.

Kaito tetap diam. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju kamar.

Luka terduduk lemas sofa. Ia meremas mantel yang Kaito biasa pakai.

'_Astaga…,'_

Luka menghampiri Kaito yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di atas kasur.

"Kaito-kun, maaf…," Luka duduk di sebelah Kaito.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya lelah tadi," Kaito membereskan laptopnya lalu bergegas tidur dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut.

Perilaku Kaito yang seperti itu justru membuat Luka semakin cemas akan perasaan Kaito terhadapnya saat ini.

"Kalau kau marah, baiklah…..," ucap Luka perlahan sambil menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimut juga. Ia menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kaito.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu Kaito masih terlelap di samping Luka. Luka memandangi sosok Kaito yang tetap terlihat ramah meski sedang tertidur.<p>

"Kaito-kun, bangun, ini sudah pagi… apakah sedang tidak ada jadwal pergi ke lab?" ucap Luka pelan.

Kaito hanya menggeliat lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia sama sekali tidak menggubris Luka. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian. Setelah itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luka semakin merasa bersalah pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa perilakunya beberapa hari terakhir ini membuat suaminya kecewa.

"Kaito-kun..," gumamnya pelan.

Luka bergegas dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Lalu pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah selesai, Kaito turun dan berjalan melewati dapur.

"Kaito-kun, sarapan," ucap Luka.

"Ah, aku buru-buru," ucapnya sambil membawa tas dan mengenakan mantel lalu pergi keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Luka terdiam mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Akhirnya wanita ini memutuskan untuk melahap sendiri potongan omelet demi omelet dengan porsi untuk dua orang.

Setelah selesai ia bergegas mandi dan pergi untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikiran.

Luka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk hari ini.

Ia menaiki sebuah bus di depan halte bus dekat rumahnya. Ia berdiri di sebuah sudut bus sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tasnya. Sekaligus menghangatkan diri dengan pelukan tasnya itu. -_-"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 35 menit, ia turun dari bus dan memasuki sebuah gedung yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pusat perbelanjaan.

Luka mengitari sudut demi sudut lantai pertama, ia memandangi beberapa setelan pakaian pria.

Luka teringat akan hari peringatan pernikahannya dengan Kaito.

"Ah, ini cocok sekali dengannya," Luka segera membeli sebuah setelan itu untuk Kaito. Ia berharap Kaito akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan melupakan masalah kesalahpahamannya.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali," ucap sang kasir sambil memberikan plastik belanjaan Luka.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari setiap sudut pusat perbelanjaan itu, Luka melihat sosok Kaito sedang berjalan dengan seseorang dan memasuki sebuah toko yang tidak jelas tulisan nya dari kejauhan, tempat Luka sedang berdiri dan memandangi sosok itu saat ini.

Sesak. Ya. Saat ini perasaan itulah yang Luka rasakan. Ia memang bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Ia penasaran dengan sosok yang baru saja ia lihat. Tapi ia takut ia justru menguntit orang yang salah.

"_Aku dengar mereka memiliki pasangan idaman lain, dan Dell-san terlihat sedang bersama seorang gadis lain saat Gumi-san sedang berbelanja,"_

Kalimat Rin yang pernah dikatakan pada Luka itulah yang saat ini terbelesit di pikiran Luka.

Luka bergegas menekan nomor telepon laboratorium tempat biasanya Kaito sedang mengerjakan projeknya.

"Moshi-moshi, bisa bicara dengan Kaito Shion?" tanya Luka.

"Ah, mohon maaf nona, tuan Kaito sedang tidak ada diruangannya, apa ada pesan?" ucap suara di seberang.

Luka terdiam. Ia langsung menutup teleponnya.

Luka menelan ludah dan bergegas membalik arah dan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

Luka meletakkan plastik yang berisi setelan pakaian yang ia beli untuk Kaito di sebuah lemari yang jarang sekali di buka oleh Kaito.

'_Perasaan ini… kenapa begitu sesak?'_

Luka menghela napas. Ia pun tidak kuat membendug air matanya. Air mata yang sejak di perjalanan sudah ia bendung kini sudah membasahi pipinya. Air mata itu terasa sedikit hangat. Badan Luka terasa lebih panas di cuaca yang benar-benar tidak seharusnya membuat badan Luka panas.

Malam itu Luka benar-benar tidak menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kaito ataupun dirinya. Ia masih memikirkan pemikirannya tadi siang.

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Luka tidak berusaha untuk mendatangi suara itu. Ia masih terpaku pada layar tv yang menampilkan sebuah acara yang sama sekali tidak ditonton oleh Luka. Mata Luka hanya menatap dan menelusuri gambar demi gambar dari televisi dengan tanpa arti. Kosong.

Kaito berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia sejenak menoleh dan melirik ke arah Luka namun lalu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Luka masih terpaku pada pemikirannya. Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya berpikiran seperti itu pada suaminya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Luka mulai tersadar bahwa ia nyaris mematung di ruang tamu selama hamper 1 jam setengah.

"Ah, Kaito-kun, maaf, aku terlambat menyiap-,"

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Kaito singkat sambil membaca korannya di meja makan.

Luka tersentak. Ia berjalan menuju meja pantry tempat beberapa peralatan membuat minuman.

"Mau aku buatkan teh?" tanya Luka.

Kaito hanya menggeleng sambil tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

Luka menghela napas. Ia sedikit mencuri pandang pada sebuah kalender yang tergantung pada tembok.

Pagi itu Luka sudah tidak mendapati sosok Kaito di kamar. Kebetulan hari itu Luka bangun terlambat. Ia menepuk dahinya.

"Sial,"

Setelah rapi, hari itu Luka memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang kemarin.

Luka berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah toko tempat ia melihat sosok yang menyerupai Kaito masuk.

"Permisi," ucap Luka.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?" tanya pegawai toko. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Uhm, saya mau menanyakan sesuatu, apa boleh?" tanya Luka sedikit gugup.

"Ah, baiklah, silahkan jika kami bisa membantu," ucap pegawai toko itu.

"Kemarin saya lihat sosok pria berambut biru masuk, apa saya boleh mengetahui apa yang pria itu lakukan disini?" tanya Luka.

Pegawai itu sedikit berpikir dan mencoba mengingat sosok yang Luka maksud.

"Oh, iya! Tuan yang kemarin itu, ia mengambil pesanan cincin jenis untuk bertunangan, untuk gadis yang kemarin ia bawa, mungkin mereka akan bertunangan tapi ini hanya dugaan saja sih nona, karena gadis itu yang mencoba mengenakan cincinnya," ucap pegawai itu.

Luka terdiam.

"La…lalu apa jika berbelanja disini akan mendapat kwitansi pembayaran?" tanya Luka.

Pegawai toko itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Apa saya boleh tau siapa nama tuan itu?" tanya Luka lagi. Ia semakin penasaran.

"Uhmm…tunggu sebentar ya nona," ucap pegawai toko tersebut.

Luka tersenyum namun hatinya tetap gelisah.

"Ini nona, tapi.. kami hanya mendata nama wanita yang tuan itu bawa kemarin," ucap pegawai toko.

"Ah, boleh saya tahu siapa?" tanya Luka.

"Uhm… Megpoid… Gumi Megpoid," mendadak jantung Luka terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Uhm, permisi ya nona, saya harus melayani pelanggan lain," ucap pegawai toko. Luka tersenyum. Lalu ia bergegas keluar dari toko itu.

Luka sudah beberapa kali menghapus air matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia benar-benar…. Kacau.

'_Dia kan baru saja bercerai dari Dell, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begitu dekat dengan Kaito…,'_

Luka membanting tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia benar-benar merasakan kepalanya sangat berat.

Ia menunggu kepastian dari Kaito. Luka duduk termenung di sofa ruang tamu. Ia benar-benar bingung. Sesuatu yang ia takutkan kini terjadi. Perubahan dari sikap dan perilaku Kaito sepertinya terbukti saat ini.

Hari itu waktu terasa begitu lama. Luka sangat gelisah dengan pembuktian-pembuktian yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pm.

**KLEK!**

Tiba-tiba lampu rumah mati. Luka gelagapan. Ia bergegas keluar rumah untuk mengecek sekring. Namun ternyata pintu rumah terkunci rapat. Luka berlari kecil menuju pintu belakang. Pintu belakangpun terkunci rapat. Kini ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam rumah.

"Astaga… ada apa ini," Luka bergumam. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Kaito-kun? Apa itu kau?" tanya Luka.

Tidak ada jawaban. Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Tiba-tiba Luka ambruk.

Luka menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Lampu menyala terang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Sosok Kaito masuk sambil membawa sebuah kue tart yang berukuran medium.

"Eh," Luka tergelak. Ia menepuk pipi nya.

"Happy 3rd anniversary," ucap Kaito sambil meletakkan kue tart itu di meja di sisi ranjang mereka.

"Ka-kaito-kun,"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Kemana sifat kerasmu yang dulu? Hahahahaha,"

Luka tersipu malu. "Tapi, kau kan….,"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tidak ada hubungan apapun, sekarang kita harus membuat harapan untuk pernikahan kita," ucap Kaito.

Luka tersenyum. Ia memeluk Kaito dengan erat.

"Aduh, kau ini, sudah berubah drastis, kau beda sekali dengan Luka yang dulu aku kenal, Luka yang selalu marah-marah jika ku sentuh tangannya," ucap Kaito.

Luka justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hei, sudah-sudah, kita kan masih punya banyak waktu," bisik Kaito.

Luka melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ini, selalu saja mesum," ucap Luka.

Kaito terkekeh. "Apa harapanmu untuk pernikahan kita?"

Luka terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin… semoga kita akan selalu bersama sampai tua bahkan sampai aku tertidur di sebuah peti tua,"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Hmm, kau mau tahu harapanku tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Aku berharap kita mempunyai kado terindah yang seharusnya sudah kita miliki," ucap Kaito sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luka. Hidung mereka kini saling bersentuhan.

Wajah Luka memanas.

Kaito berniat mencium gadis didepannya. Ralat. Bukan gadis lagi.

"Ng, tunggu sebentar," Luka bangkit dari ranjang lalu mengambil bingkisan yang sebelumnya pernah ia beli untuk Kaito.

"Apa itu? Mengganggu saja," ucap Kaito.

Luka menyerahkan bingkisan yang dimaksud ke Kaito.

"Ini untukmu," ucapnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Kaito.

Kaito membuka plastik itu dan mengepas setelan pakaian itu pada dirinya di depan sebuah kaca penuh di kamar mereka.

"Ini bagus," ucap Kaito.

Luka tersenyum.

"Oh iya, ini," Kaito memberikan sebuah kotak kecil ke Luka. Namun ia menariknya kembali. Ia mendekati Luka dan duduk berlutut di hadapan Luka.

"Sini, tangan kananmu," ucap Kaito.

Ia memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis kanan Luka.

"Tolong di jaga ya, ini hadiah special yang aku buat untukmu, kebetulan aku menggunakan jari Gumi yang sepertinya sama denganmu," ucap Kaito.

Luka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Kau suka?"

"Aku tidak tega berkata tidak," tawa Luka.

Kaito tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Ia mendorong Luka.

Dan you-know-lah posisi mereka kini seperti apa.

"Eh, mau apa kau?"

Kaito tersenyum miring. "Kau yakin tidak tahu?"

Luka memalingkan wajahnya. Kaito memalingkan kembali wajah Luka.

Kaito mencium Luka dengan lembut.

"Ini kado kedua yang tidak asing untukmu," ucap Kaito mulai memainkan tangannya. Mengusap bagian pipi Luka dan turun kebawah.

"Aku mau malam ini jadi malam special untuk kita," ucap Kaito sambil mencium leher Luka yang jenjang bagaikan model.

"Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang sama," ucap Kaito.

"Aku beruntung memiliki seseorang yang akan bersamaku selamanya sepertimu," ucap Kaito.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian dan kehangatan malam. Cuaca di luar rumah mungkin berkata sebaliknya, namun kebersamaan pasangan ini sangatlah membuat cuaca tidak mempan mendinginkan suasana di dalam rumah.

* * *

><p>Esok paginya. Luka mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Luka tertidur di atas dada bidang Kaito.<p>

"Eh, kau sudah bangun?" Kaito mengusap-usap rambut Luka.

"Hmm, aku mau membuat sara-" Luka kembali menarik selimutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Kenapa? Tidak jadi?" tanya Kaito.

Luka menggeleng.

"Sudah sana, aku lapar," ucap Kaito.

Luka berjalan sambil mengenakan balutan selimut menuju gantungan di pintu kamar. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk berbentuk pakaian yang digantung tepat disana.

"Kenapa? Kau lebih bagus seperti itu," Kaito tertawa geli.

"Dasar, sudah ah, aku harus membuat sarapan, hari ini kau ke lab?" tanya Luka.

"Hm, mungkin tidak, aku masih ingin dirumah," ucap Kaito.

Mendadak hati Luka berdebar. Entah mengapa meski berkali-kali mengalami kejadian seperti ini, ia masih saja merasa gugup.

"Sudah ya, aku mau membuat sarapan," ucap Luka.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergegas menuju dapur. Luka berniat membumasakan kesukaan Kaito dengan makanan penutup yang benar-benar akan membuat Kaito sangat girang, eskrim.

**GREP!**

Kaito melingkarkan tangannya di perut Luka.

"Dingin dan kau masih nekat membuatkanku eskrim?" ucap Kaito.

Luka tersenyum sambil membuka sebuah bubuk bahan pembuat eskrim itu.

"Sudah sana, jangan menggangguku kalau tidak ingin makananmu rusak," ucap Luka.

Kaito tidak melepas pelukan itu. Ia menciumi leher Luka dari sisi kanan.

Luka melepas pekerjaannya. Ia berbalik badan lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kaito.

"Kalau kau tidak membiarkanku membuat sarapan kita, sekarang aku tugaskan kau yang membuat masakan kita," ucap Luka.

Kaito tersenyum.

"Kalau masakan ini enak, kau harus melakukan sesuatu, deal?"

Luka tersenyum. Ia mencium bibir Kaito lalu bergegas mandi.

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi," ucap Luka sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah 15 menit. Luka kembali ke ruang makan. Segala makanan untuk sarapan sudah Kaito persiapkan.

"Wow, suamiku pandai memasak juga….," ucap Luka sambil usil memeluk Kaito dari belakang.

Kaito masih sibuk menggoreng beberapa tuna kesukaan Luka. Setelah mematikan kompor.

Luka melepas pelukannya.

Kaito diam. "Kenapa dilepas? Aku suka gayamu memelukku seperti itu," ucap Kaito jail.

Luka melotot. "Sudah lah, ayo makan," ajak Luka.

Kaito mengangguk dan merangkul Luka.

"Itadakimasu~"

Luka melotot kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Kaito benar-benar pandai memasak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membiarkan Kaito memasak untuknya.

"Bagaimana?"

Luka mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau habiskan, setelah itu…," Kaito menghentikkan kalimatnya lalu menatap Luka nakal.

Seusai makan. Luka dan Kaito membereskan segala perabotan yang ada.

"Kau harus menonton sebuah film bersamaku," ucap Kaito.

Luka mengangguk. "Siapa takut," ucapnya.

Setelah membereskan semuanya, mereka menyulap ruang tamu menjadi sebuah layar lebar yang hanya cukup untuk 2 orang.

Kaito melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Luka. Sementara Luka menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaito.

Luka mengadahkan kepalanya memandangi Kaito yang asik menonton film itu.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau semakin tua semakin tampan ya," ucap Luka.

Kaito menoleh. Ia menatap wajah wanita cantik dibawahnya.

Kaito mencium Luka. Ia mulai menelusuri bagian punggung Luka dengan tangannya. Kaito kini sudah mendapati risleting dress Luka yang memang di rancang di bagian punggung.

"Ng, kau mau apa?" tanya Luka.

Kaito tidak menjawab lalu kembali mencium bibir Luka.

Pria berambut biru itu sudah tidak berkonsentrasi pada film yang diputar, kini ia sangat fokus terhadap wanita yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

Luka memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah Kaito.

"Ternyata ini maumu," ucap Luka pelan. Kaito hanya tersenyum. Ia menurunkan risleting dress Luka.

Kaito menciumi leher Luka lagi. Ia mencium bahu Luka. Bau wangi tercium dari tubuh Luka, karena memang Luka baru saja mandi. -_-

Setelah puas menjelajahi bagian leher pasangannya itu. Kaito mendorong Luka perlahan ke sandaran sofa. Ia mulai menelusuri bagian 'depan&atas' Luka.

Luka sedikit mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil yang tidak dapat di definisikan. Dan ini kedua kalinya dalam jangka waktu 48 jam Kaito berhasil menanggalkan pakaian yang Luka kenakan.

Luka meremas bagian bantalan sofa. Wajahnya sudah dibasahi oleh keringat yang mengucur karena perbuatan Kaito yang 'cukup' tiba-tiba.

"Hhhhh," Kaito sedikit mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan dirinya lelah. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap melanjutkan 'aktivitasnya'.

Detikkan jam menemani suasana itu. Hawa dingin mulai terasa.

"Ini dingin….," Luka melipat tangannya. Kaito menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hmm maaf ya," ucapnya sambil membantu Luka bangkit duduk.

Kaito memeluk Luka dengan erat di dadanya.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu seperti ini," bisik Kaito. Hangat nafas Kaito terasa di bagian kepala Luka. Ia menikmati suasana seperti ini. Meski mereka kini dalam keadaan yang sukar di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Beberapa setel pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Aku lelah," ucap Luka.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," ucap Kaito sambil mengusap-usap kepala Luka.

Pagi itu adalah pagi terindah yang pasangan ini alami dalam tahun ini. Cuaca sedingin apapun tidak akan bisa menembus kehangatan atmosfir di sekeliling mereka.

**END**

**Author : Actually masih rasa ngegaje, tapi gapapalah, toh ini buat pelajaran bikin fic yang rada-rada. RnR please! Ini fic dipersembahkan buat Ry-chan. Maaf ya rada ngegaje, besok-besok bakal diperbaiki lagi kalau daku di request ^_^ **


End file.
